Gone
by KanariMegami
Summary: Sasuke's eyes opened wearily, his mind still in a daze. He blinked a few times; his vision beginning to become clear now, his mind slowly awakening.His eyes scanned the area, finding themselves surrounded in darkness. NOT GONNA FINISH


_My second angst story on fanfic... maybe if i get the motivation I'll write a romance one... someday... I put my heart and soul into this so don't say it sucks!!! I mean... unless you wanna be mean :P_

* * *

Sasuke's eyes opened wearily, his mind still in a daze. He blinked a few times; his vision beginning to become clear now, his mind slowly awakening. The teen lifted his neck up from the ground stretching it. His thin bones cracked as they moved back into place. His eyes scanned the area, finding themselves surrounded in darkness; his arms and legs bound tightly together with chakra infused ropes. Another rope wrapped firmly around his chest and arms, pinning them to his sides. The rest of the rope tied to the ceiling leaving him suspended in mid air.

His arms and legs felt num from the bitter cold of the room. Sasuke's teeth chattered as a small white cloud escaped his mouth. The cloud hung in the air for a few seconds before disappearing.

_How did he end up here?_ Sasuke searched his mind, _what had he been doing? _

He inhaled deeply, trying to remember what had happened last…….._._Nothing. He couldn't remember a single thing before he had awakened. Sasuke's eyes darted around the dimly lit area; there was another person here with him…but who?

"Why don't you stop hiding like a coward" he shouted into the shadows.

The room gradually lit up with candles that outlined the room as the anonymous figure slowly made its way to him. A tall slender woman emerged from the silhouetted background.

Her eyes the darkest shade of blue he had ever seen; her skin as pale as the moon. Her burning red hair flowed down her back; she wore a long floor length black rode with blazing burgundy dragons that valiantly danced across it.

"Sasuke Uchiha" the woman sneered, "When my men told me they had captured you, I simply couldn't believe it." The woman stepped closer to Sasuke. He narrowed his eyes at her as his fingers battled with the ropes."I had to see it for myself."

"What do you want" Sasuke demanded.

The woman moved in closer to Sasuke she then extended her arm out lightly brushing his right cheek with her thin hand. Sasuke turned his head the other way then cocked it back so he was out of her reach. The woman retracted her arm back to her side.

"I wish to form a group containing the most elite ninja in the five great shinobi countries." she remarked. "With a member of the Uchiha clan at my side we will vanquish all foes. Now that leaves us only one question" a demonic grin began to spread across her face as she stared down upon him. "Will you join me?"

The young Uchiha let his head drop to the floor as if he was contemplating whether or not to join the flame haired woman._ This was his time to get out of here; the chakra around the rope had disappeared. Or was it simply a trap that she had let her guard down so easily just because he was tied up. _It had seemed the woman had underestimated him, a mistake she would never make again. As the room grew quite Sasuke stretched out his fingers struggling to take hold of a kunai. If he could reach it then he could break the ropes. That would be his moment to attack and escape this place and find his way back to the Hidden Leaf Village.

Sasuke scrunched his legs up as high as they could go so his thin fingers could carefully glide out a kunai from his pouch and he would be rid of the place. Finally his hands reached into the small tan pocket on his leg. He moved his hand around a bit until he felt something sharp prick the edge of his finger. Sasuke took hold of the weapon quickly putting it to work. Ever so slowly he rubbed the kunai against the rope until he felt the binds grow weak enough for him to break on his own.

A tiny smile spread across the Uchiha's lips he lifted his head up looking the fiery haired woman in the eye.

"I'll pass" said Sasuke as his hands pulled the rope apart letting it drop to the floor. The boy then threw the kunai down to his feet. The weapon sliced through the rope as if it were a thin sheet of paper. Rapidly Sasuke fired off hand sighs.

"FIRE BALL JUTSU!" he exclaimed taking his hand to his mouth cupping it into the shape of a small letter "O". A vortex of fire shot out of the Uchiha's mouth engulfing everything in its path. The villain lifted her crossed arms up to her face, shielding her from the oncoming blast. The flames surrounded her; he had her right where he wanted her. Then…woman's thin figure vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"What!?" Sasuke thought, "A clone," he gritted his teeth. How could her have been so stupid, he had fallen right into her trap.

The enemy could strike at any moment…from any direction…Sasuke scanned the room, giving the dark corners of the room looks several times. His eyes glanced at the flickering candle light, searching for an exit. A quick gust of wind from the darkness knocked out the tiny flames of the candles that outlined the room. Sasuke narrowed his eyes; he could only see but a few inches in front of him before everything was lost in a dark abyss.

The young Uchiha took in a deep breath, _there was no time to get crazy and act like Naruto._ He needed to take this time to figure out a plan. As he felt his rib cage expand he let his eyelids close. Until the burst open, his once dark eyes were replaced with a pool of crimson liquid. His pupils had been transformed into three swirled shapes with one black dot in the center. His crimson red eyes scanned the room.

Whoever this woman was…she was good, he couldn't even feel her chakra. All he knew was that he could feel that he wasn't alone.

"So when are you gonna stop hiding and face me head on!" he shouted into the abyss.

"Can't catch what you can't see" the darkness reply.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide; she was making her move now…he could feel it. Out of the void the woman emerged in the blink of an eye. Her hand shot out taking hold of Sasuke's throat forcing him against the cold stone back wall of the room.

The woman leaned in so her face was merely two inches apart from his.

"Why don't you just stay still and it'll be over quickly. And I promise… you'll only feel a little pain." the villain sneered.

Sasuke clenched his teeth together as he shut his eyes trying to think of a plan. But he didn't think quickly enough. The woman took her hand and curled it up inside of her palm. She took her fist and sent it hurdling into Sasuke's stomach.

The young Uchiha's head jerked forward as small droplets of spit fell to the ground. The woman continued to hammer away at the boy's thin frame. Each time coming at him harder and harder, with every blow he let out a grunt of pain. His lungs burned, Sasuke blinked hoping that it would help him stay conscious; his vision becoming blurry with each passing second. The figure before him was merely a red and black smudge. He struggled to draw in a breath but failed. He couldn't breathe. Sasuke opened his mouth trying to pull in air…nothing.

He felt her grip on his throat loosen. The small teen's body dropped to the ground as he struggled to catch his breath; his face hid in the floor as he let out heavy huffs. He couldn't take much more of this...His body fell limp.

"No time for sleeping," said the woman sending her foot plummeting into the boy's stomach.

Sasuke gasped, clutching his gut with both hands as the force sent him rocketing across the room.

His chest felt tight and knotted up as he struggled to breathe. Sasuke clenched his eyes shut, fighting to recover. He titled his head up, slowly peeling open his eyes so that he could look at the woman, who slowly approached him. She didn't have a single scratch on her; while his body ached with pain, his head was throbbing.

The woman took her middle and index fingers together while the rest where entwined as one. Sasuke let out heavy breaths, _what is she gonna do to me_, he asked himself.

"Just relax Sasuke, You have nothing to fear….I might just be doing you a favor. All of those painful memories…will be gone in a second." She sneered.

An aura of chakra soon began to surround the villain. Little by little the chakra moved from her body to his. Sasuke wiggled…struggling… trying… to break free but…as he tired the chakra began to engulf him with each part of his body it surrounded he soon found himself unable to move it.

The process continued until only his neck and head where left. Then in one swift motion the control of both his neck and head where gone. His captor placed her two fingers on Sasuke's forehead. The blue charka that engulfed him began to move across his body. As the flow of the chakra over his body increased, he began to feel a small tingle that ran throughout his body.

The small tingle then grew large until his body was burning. The young Uchiha winced at the pain hoping it would go away. It only got worse…he felt the brilliant blue flames rapidly begin to pour into him. Finally it stopped; the smell of burnt skin filled the air. His body fell like a wilted flower; head drooping, arms lying at his side lazily.

"Perfect," she purred. "I am Akane Suzuki; you will address me as Lady Suzuki. After your clan was murdered you fled the village and I found you. You work for me now, as a henchman. Is that clear?" She finished as a mocking grin appeared across her face.

Sasuke only laid there with his seemingly lifeless body lying limply on the floor. His only reply was a small grunt of pain that escaped his lips.

"I won't take away all of your freedom…No, not yet…" she chuckled, "I'll let you struggle for a little bit" With those final words Akane released a high powered kick into his left side. His small figure rolled across the ground before slowly to a stop. He grunted as he slipped into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Hey!! It's the end of the chapter!!! So whatcha think?! GO ON! Tell me... come on... *pokes you* click on the magic button._


End file.
